Lachrymose
by Hawkclaw98
Summary: " The daughter of Zeus was familiar with grief as she was an Immortal." "She hadn't thought at 16 about the implications of "I will not lay with men" She laughed bitterly, what good the loophole did her now," "Immortality would allow her more than enough time for vengeance, and she had learned to lock her heart far from anyone new."
1. Bereavement

**Chapter 1**

July 1, 2022

 _The daughter of Zeus was familiar with grief as she was an Immortal. Her childhood had been full of turmoil. Suffering at the hands of her own mother, abandoned by her father, seeing him but one time before finding love for the first time in the eyes of her baby brother. Only to end up being able to care for him for a mere two years before another goddess took him away._

 _She then found family in a son of Hermes and a young daughter of Athena. Just to have them taken away by the father that had turned her aside when she herself was turned into a tree, supposedly to save her. Later she watched her dear friends die in the first war of her life. She had gotten her younger brother back and met an enigma of a girl, a strong leader with a warrior's spirit. She hadn't even had the chance to get to know them before they were all thrust into another war that almost took them again._

 _She had thought her grief was highest when she lost more than half of her huntresses in battle. Then again, when her younger siblings in all but name, died and left her their daughter. Now she had finally found the worst kind of pain, one she never thought she would experience, what with her vows._

 _She hadn't thought at 16 about the implications of "I will not lay with men" She laughed bitterly, what good the loophole did her now, she thought as she lay in her tent crying. Singed with holes in her uniform and a nasty gash across her left arm. For now, she would let others take the lead so that she could grieve, a process with which she had become all too accustomed to. Immortality would allow her more than enough time for vengeance, and she had learned to lock her heart far from anyone new._


	2. I Become a God?

**Chapter 2**

November 13, 2017, 5 Years Earlier

Thalia remembered the day Percy had called her in Germany screaming about how he had a daughter. He told her that she needed to she needed to be at the hospital immediately and she cashed in a favor from Apollo to get there. So sixteen hours later, everybody was exhausted, especially Annabeth.

Andromeda Zoë Chase-Jackson was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen with Percy's bright green-blue eyes, and Annabeth's blonde hair, tan skin, as well as Percy's facial structure. A perfect blend between the two.

Thalia sat in a chair beside Annabeth's bed, next to Reyna who was busy staring at the baby. She was still in her formal Praetor's outfit, having left a Senate meeting to get here. Percy locked eyes with Thalia and smirked she had obviously spent too long examining the Praetor. She had glanced back over at Reyna, wondering why they had been the first ones to arrive, other than Sally Jackson of course. If they were in Manhattan shouldn't their friends from Camp Half-Blood be here? Thalia, having never been one to stay quiet, quickly voiced her question.

"Why am I here?" Thalia asked.

"Because, you two are our most trusted friends, sure I love the crew of the Argo II, but they all tend to act like children at times. If we die…"

"You won't die." Reyna interrupted.

"Hades and Zeus hate me." Percy deadpanned, glaring at her.

"Uncle H hates me too and look at me." Thalia interjected motioning at her still sixteen-year-old body.

"You're also immortal and calling him 'Uncle H' is not the best life decision you've made." Percy retorted.

"It isn't the worst and you could've been, but you said no. Twice!" Thalia reminded him.

"It was the best decision of my life..." Percy said wistfully as he stared at his newborn daughter.

"Sap." Thalia accused pushing at his shoulder, Reyna just watched the two overgrown children.

"ANYWAYS…" Annabeth groaned.

They all turned their attention to the new mother lying in the bed a couple feet away, "Will you all SHUT UP OR LEAVE, and Percy will you say what you're trying to say. I'm trying to sleep over here, I just had your child for the Gods sakes. The least you could do is let me sleep!" Annabeth said as she lifted her head to look at him with a mix of fondness and exasperation. The nurse walked in almost on cue to take Andromeda, so that Annabeth could rest some.

"We would want you to raise her in case something ever happens to us; no don't interrupt we are trusting you with the most precious thing in our lives-" Percy said before being cut off.

"Don't call my daughter a thing Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth interrupted. They laughed at the face Percy made at being called his given name.

"Ok, moving on, the big question is, will you become our daughter's godparents? Is that better Annie?" Percy teased.

"Aren't godparents traditionally a couple?" Reyna asked, not seeing the prominent blush on Thalia's face. Percy snickered at that just before Thalia sent a small shock at his foot.

"OW, Fuck you, Thalia." Percy hissed.

She just grins at him "Oh my, I doubt Annabeth would like that very much."

"You know exactly what I meant," Percy said exasperatedly while glaring at her. Reyna watched with amusement and a bit of fondness; not that she would admit it, as the two bickered like siblings.

"To answer your question I know I would be honored to take care of Andromeda," Reyna said with a sideways glance at Thalia.

"Really? That's great. What about you Thals?" Percy asked using the affectionate nickname that doubled as a way to manipulate her slightly.

"Oh sure, no problem kids are great," Thalia answered sarcastically.

"This is my child Thalia, this is serious." Percy expressed exhausted

"I said yes, didn't I," Thalia contested.

"I need to get back to camp, Frank is probably going out of his mind because I had no idea why I had to leave only that it had to do with you and Annabeth," Reyna explained as she gathered her coat and gladius. Percy laughed and wrapped her into a hug.

"Bye, hope to see you soon," Percy said. Just then an Iris-Message came in.

"Thalia, we moved on we're meeting the Amazons for a friendly duel in two days I'll expect you to be back by then," Artemis stated.

"Your Iris Message has been terminated, if you wish to call back please insert 1 golden drachma if you wish to call back. If not please swipe your hand through this message." Thalia was furiously swiping as the nurses walked in with Andromeda for a feeding.

"Sir will you go and wake your wife please the baby needs to feed now."

"SHE IS NOT MY WIFE!" Percy yells adamantly, thinking of Hera.

"Well, will you wake her, the baby needs to eat now."

"No need now," Annabeth says sitting up, "thanks to this seaweed brain, also we are NOT married." She said vexed, taking Andromeda.

After feeding Andromeda, Annabeth asked, "Thalia, Reyna, come here, don't you at least want to hold your goddaughter once before you leave for your very busy lives?"

"Are you sure, I've never held a baby before," Reyna asked unsurely. Percy looked as if he wanted to take back the offer, but a stern glare from Annabeth shut him down.

"Come here I'll show you," Annabeth said showing a more tender side of herself. Reyna stepped up next to the bed and extended her arms as Annabeth placed Andromeda in her arms, Reyna hugged the child to her chest, her eyes beginning to tear up. She passed the baby to Thalia who grabbed her and held her with practiced ease. Reyna watched her interact with Andromeda and was enthralled, but soon enough Thalia handed the child to her mother.

"Reyna, are you coming with me to Camp Half-Blood? We can stop and see Jason Piper and their brood."

"Thalia! You know Jay doesn't like it when you call his kids a brood." Reyna exclaimed while still following the older girl out of the hospital and into a cab.

"Do I look like I care, I'm his older sister, I have some rights ya know." Thalia taunted.

"There's enough of 'em anyways." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm going to ignore what you just said and come with you anyways."

"Alright I need coffee I haven't had coffee for months, do you know what that's like?" Thalia asked dramatically.

"In fact, I don't, we have a very wonderful cafe in New Rome open 24/7, we get our coffee from the source thanks to Amazon endorsement." Reyna taunted as they got out of the cab.

"Bitch." Thalia accused jokingly as they turned into the Tim Hortons on East 34th street.

"Well, at least I have access to coffee." Reyna joked back.

"Let's just order our food and get out before we attract any monsters," Thalia muttered annoyed.

"Ok, I just want chocolate anything works so order what you want, as long as there's chocolate for me," Reyna told Thalia.

Thalia turned to the clerk and instructed him to give them a box of 20 chocolate Timbits, a black coffee, and a hot chocolate. Their order went in and they talked for the short while that it took for their order to be ready.

Reyna told Thalia completely embarrassing stories about Jason, such as the time he told everyone there were monsters and it turned out to be a motorcycle passing by. Thalia laughed a bit evilly, thinking about all the teasing she could do. Thalia then told Reyna about the time Percy first met his step-father, he had run to stand behind his mom and looked Gabe in the face and said: "Go away cookie monster." Apparently, the man had been so ridiculously hairy that Percy had thought he was cookie monster. Reyna laughed out loud at the thought of the boy who got elected praetor alongside her acting like that, but then again it was Percy Jackson. The thought crossing both of their minds was how much it felt like talking to an old friend. Soon enough they were on their way out silently walking side by side sipping on hot chocolate and coffee, respectively

"Cab over here," yelled Thalia. waving her hands above her head. The cab stopped directly in front of them and they got in.

"Delphi Strawberry Service, Farm Road 3.141 please."

"I've taken a lot of kids there at weird times. What are you doing there?"

"Our friends' grandfather owns the place. We go for our online gaming meetups, so we just came in from…" Thalia lost her train of thought,

"San Diego, we came from San Diego, my friend here is really tired, we had a long flight" Reyna interjected. After that, the cabbie lost interest, and they drove for about an hour and a half. At one point both girls fell asleep seeing as it was 3 am and they had both been up all day.

They pulled up in front of Camp Half-Blood, both getting out of the car, Thalia handed him ten golden drachmas and gave him her death stare, the cabbie was out of their faster than a satyr at an enchilada bar. They walked up the hill and towards the Zeus cabin, walking right in. Thalia crept up close enough so Jason could hear her, but out of range of his weapon.

"What! Where? Thalia! What on earth are you doing here and is that Rey behind you?"

"Jason Grace if you don't SHUT UP I will skewer you! I have barely slept in days I have no idea why Annabeth wanted kids after meeting our 4." Piper groaned.

"Awww, are you regretting being a mom again Pipes?" Reyna laughed.

"Rey! What are you doing here? Visiting day isn't for two weeks."

"Do I need an excuse to visit an old friend? But you're right, me and Thalia were called into Manhattan to meet a new member of our family, little Andromeda Zoë Chase-Jackson was born around ten PM." Reyna said glowing with pride

"And she is gorgeous, all blonde, with Seaweed Brain's eyes and face structure, but Annabeth's skin tone" Thalia interrupted.

"WHAT! why weren't we called in we're the closest, and where were you anyway Thals? I've missed you these past three months." Jason asked outraged.

"Apparently Annabeth decided you guys act too much like children to be godparents," Thalia said offhandedly.

"Wait, you two are Andy's godparents? Aren't godparents usually a thing? Are you a thing? Why didn't you tell us?!" Piper said choosing to ignore the jab at her maturity.

"We are NOT a thing Piper! Percy and Annabeth just felt we would do the best job. Gods Piper!" Reyna denied vehemently.

"Yet," Jason whispered as Thalia stared at him wide-eyed, luckily for her Reyna was already engaged in a conversation with Piper on the bed next to them.

"Alright I have been up since 4 am yesterday, the new centurions are incredibly incompetent, I need to sleep and IM Frank. I love you Pipes, but I am NOT sleeping in here, so I'll see you all tomorrow." Reyna then walked off towards cabin 6, Athena had given Reyna a pass to sleep in her cabin after she had saved Annabeth's life with a well-placed blow in the final battle of the war. Thalia, on the other hand, stayed with Jason and talked until morning much to Piper's annoyance. It got to the point where Piper left, stating that she was going to sleep with her siblings. After Piper left Thalia finally succumbed to Hypnos's realm.


	3. We are NOT a Thing!

**Chapter 3**

June 3, 2018

"Thalia, you can't just recruit my legionnaires, they have a term to serve and if they are Huntresses they can't serve their ten years! I don't know what the rules are in the greek jurisdiction, but when you are in New Rome you are a guest and as such, you can't recruit in the legion. I don't want to have to ban you, but the Senators are pushing it and soon they'll win the vote. If you keep..." Reyna complained annoyed.

"I'm starving, are you hungry?" Thalia interrupted.

"Were you listening to a single word I said, Grace?" Reyna questioned exasperatedly.

"No, not really was it important?" Asked Thalia.

"Yes, all of it, but if you're hungry I have gumbo. Hazel worries too much, but it's delicious, so who am I to complain?" Reyna said nonchalantly.

"How are Hazel and Frank I feel like I haven't seen them in years." Thalia inquired as they walked into Reyna's kitchen.

"That's because you haven't," Reyna deadpanned "But they're great Hazel was just telling me her first son is already turning into animals at just 5 months, I guess watching his sister do it sparked something." Reyna laughed.

"Oh yeah, Perce told me Hazel had just had a baby. They grow up so fast don't they?" Thalia said as Reyna heated up the gumbo. They sat and ate in companionable silence, but began a conversation as soon as they were done.

"Have you been to visit Percy and Annabeth lately?" Reyna asked.

"You mean have I been to visit Andromeda lately, and I was there yesterday I have the weekend off, Fallon is in charge of the girls."

"That's nice, so what are you doing tomorrow?" Reyna inquired.

"Visiting camp and later tonight I'll dine with New York's esteemed governor and her family. A.K.A my brother, Piper, Tom, Silena, Marcus, and Alena. The kids are such brats and Silly acts like such a mother hen over her siblings just like her namesake used to." Thalia said proudly, but Reyna noticed a twinge of sadness.

"She was that daughter of Aphrodite that died in the titan war right?"

"Yeah she did some things that weren't that great, but she ended up saving us all, sacrificing herself in the process." Thalia's voice dwindled off.

"On a happier note, Andromeda loves the toys we bought her." she perked up again. The door swung open, but neither woman paid much attention to that, they were too deep into the conversation. Nico entered and hung his bag up before going into the kitchen surprised to see his cousin there.

"Hey Rey- what are you doing here Thalia? Don't you have, oh I don't know a job? You know, that group of immortal feminists you lead. Wait are you two dating, and why am I always the last one to know anything?"

"No, it's official business, you idiot." Reyna defended, blushing.

"So Andromeda is official business?" Nico questioned, looking incredulously.

"Yes, she's a matter of national security." Thalia retorted sarcastically.

"You just- ugh. Go to your room." Reyna commanded. Nico left flipping them off as he carried his books upstairs. Thalia left soon after that and Reyna ran upstairs to her study, dagger in hand. Opening the door, and silently creeping over to Nico who was completely immersed in his studies. Reyna then took her dagger, put it against his neck just hard enough to draw blood, but not enough to really hurt him.

"If you ever come into my house and embarrass me like that again, I will kill you." Reyna hissed into his ear, then sat at her own desk.

"Don't tell me you never thought about it Reyna, come on." Nico deadpanned.

"What are you talking about I don't love Thalia Grace," Reyna began.

"I never said anything about love, that was all you." Nico interrupted smirking.

She continued ranting "She's rude, and her eyes are just annoying, and she says things sometimes that make me, just want to shut her up."

"By kissing her?" Nico inquired.

"No, maybe, ugh, you're annoying, I've never thought like that before. Anyway, she's a Huntress. Why do I even let you live with me?" Reyna exclaimed.

"Have you ever heard the vows? And I live with you because you secretly know that you love me." Nico mused.

"No, but I know the basic concept of staying pure and no romance!"

"Actually, that is outdated when my sister joined the Hunters, the vows only said things about vowing to protect all women and children and not to have any sort of relationship with a male."

"What!?"


	4. I Go On a Trip

**Chapter 4**

June 22, 2018

The city of New Rome was overflowing, with Demigods, Huntresses, Amazons and the like. Everyone was ready to celebrate the election of their new praetors and the one of the Romans favorite holiday. Everything was made up in order to celebrate the biggest holiday in both Demigod jurisdictions, either the solstice or the feast. The children of New Rome had just been released from school for the summer and were running around everywhere. Reyna tried to herd them into the square, where most of their parents were.

The Amazons had been trying to 'properly' greet the huntresses and Hazel were trying to distract Hylla from their entrance into the square. This was the chaos that Thalia walked into. She successfully arranged the huntresses into the proper rows and (sadly) didn't even wound any Amazons. The celebrations soon began and the children were sent to bed after nightfall.

Soon enough the wine was freely flowing courtesy, of the children of Hermes/ Mercury and Dionysus/Bacchus. Thalia had danced with Percy, Jason, Nico, Hazel and, Annabeth along with many of her huntresses. Reyna was nowhere to be seen, Jason had gone to look for her a while ago and she hadn't seen him since. Thalia was wandering the city aimlessly, seeing as all her friends either weren't coming till Sunday or she saw them every day, because they were huntresses. As she walked down another street she was on the lookout for Jason. She knew the kids and him were staying with Hazel and Frank for the weekend, but she also knew that Jason was probably using his friend's generous nature to visit his oldest friend. So she turned down another street and with a destination in mind she set off towards the Via Praetoria and more specifically Reyna's house. As soon as she reached the front of the house the doors swung open.

"Heeey!" Jason slurred

"Jason just how much wine have you had?" Thalia asked concerned.

"Enough...?"

"Jason, who is it?" Reyna's voice rang with laughter through the house. Thalia doubted she had ever seen Reyna that at ease and it was...different.

"My sister!" Jason announced, and Thalia was glad she had seen him drunk before or she would have never believed it to be him.

"Well don't just stand there, let her in it's getting too late to be out on your own anyways." Reyna chided.

"I can take care of myself you know!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, lone wolf just get upstairs, we have wine and your brother has had waaaay to much." Reyna laughed again and Thalia finally came in the house and followed a stumbling Jason up the stairs and into the kitchen. Jason left saying he was headed to Frank and Hazel's.

"Don't wait up for me," Thalia told him as she turned the corner into the living room.

"Thalia are you okay?" Reyna asked concerned Thalia had come into the room two full minutes ago and had still not said anything. Reyna had not seen Thalia that silent unless she was angry or spaced out.

"You? Dress? What?" Thalia raved.

"Ah, this. Blame Jay." Reyna accused pointedly.

"I didn't even know you owned a dress." Is the only thing Thalia could think to say.

" It's the only one I own. Why? Don't you like it?" Reyna queried.

"Um, I mean uh um... I'm going to the bathroom." Thalia mumbled. Reyna laughed silently, as she heard the water running in her bathroom. Thalia came back still bright red.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you have a fever." Reyna put the back of her hand on Thalia's forehead.

Thalia flushed deeper, "I can't get sick! Immortal, remember"

"Right, well then, I guess this is as good a time as any." Reyna moved her hand to Thalia's chin and pulled her into a kiss. Thalia leaned in first, then quickly pulled away.

"What was that?"

"Was Jason wrong, do you not like me?"

Thalia ran down the stairs cursing her brother and Reyna followed fearing for Jason's life a bit. Since it was pitch black and Thalia did not know her way around New Rome Reyna found her quite easily. Somehow they ended up at the Senate House a half mile away from Reyna's house.

Thalia was standing on the steps panting, running her hands through her hair and rambling to herself when Reyna approached. Reyna, still in her dress, cautiously approached Thalia as if she was a volatile time bomb.

"What have I done! What have I done!" Thalia rambled, still not having seen Reyna.

Reyna stood there at the top of the steps waiting, not wanting Thalia to run away again. Eventually, Reyna sighed, realizing that Thalia was too caught up in her own world to notice that she was there.

"Thalia?" Reyna called out quietly.

Thalia stopped her pacing and looked over at Renya, in awe.

Reyna took a step toward Thalia, ¨Um, I'm sorry for that,¨ she apologized rubbing the back of her neck, ¨Jay had somehow got it into my head that you liked me. And, um, well, I should have asked you first. And, uh, you know, I'm um sorry." Reyna uncharacteristically babbled.

¨Oh, will you shut up.¨ Thalia snapped, finally coming back to attention.

Reyna looked at her bewildered. She opened her mouth to speak, but never got to, for that that was when Thalia jumped. Out of instinct she went into a crouch and swept Thalia's legs out from under her. Thalia landed on the concrete with a thud.

"Ow! What the hell Reyna! Were you trying to hurt me?"

"Sorry it's instinct, but what were you think jumping at me like that?"

"Gods damn it, Reyna, I was trying to kiss you. You know the whole reason we're out here at this gods-forsaken time."

"Oh, right, well then, we should probably get back to my house and talk about this whole whatever it is," Reyna said turning to walk to her house.

"Okay sure, talk." Thalia pouted. Reyna caught on and smirked.

"Why, what did you want to do?" Reyna teased, as the two turned onto Via Praetoria nearing Reyna's house.

"Nothing!" Thalia denied, clearly lying.

"Alright, well come in don't just stand there," Reyna said and Thalia followed Reyna up the stairs and into her bedroom, Thalia threw herself down on the king sized bed with purple silk sheets.

"Your bed is Elysium. I have decided I am not leaving it" Thalia announced.

"I feel like I should be offended, but I'll ignore it for now. Now, what is it you wanted to do on the Senate steps?" Reyna smirked.

"Um, well..." Thalia mumbled and Reyna came to sit next to her.


	5. Siblings Go For a Swing

**Chapter 5**

June 24, 2018

Jason and Hazel were sitting at Hazel's kitchen counter drinking coffee when a bleary-eyed Thalia walked in.

"Where were you yesterday I was worried sick!" Hazel cried

"Yeah, I didn't think, 'Don't wait up' meant that you weren't coming at all. Where were you? Wait a second... okay, I know where you were!" Jason accused

"What? Where was she, Jay?" Hazel questioned.

"Look at her shirt, I don't think that Enrique Iglesias shirt is hers unless Thalia suddenly likes Spanish music." Jason teased, Hazel blushed furiously at the implication.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Thalia asked as she looked down. "Holy Hera, I did not mean to do this, look um-" Thalia got cut off.

"Finally! I've been trying to get it through your thick head for years! Who kissed who? I demand details!" Jason exclaimed.

"We have to go, you two can gossip at the party. Jason go get Frank and the kids, they're outside as for you. You will sit right here." Hazel pointedly said.

"I'm older than you," Thalia complained. Hazel glared at her.

"Nevermind, I'll just sit here," Thalia said, seeing the fierce warrior still in the two-times mom.

"Precious, the kids are ready to go and all very excited. Are you girls ready?" Frank called from outside. Hazel blushed, even after six years of marriage Frank made her feel like there was no one else on earth.

"If you're done embarrassing your wife, we are more than ready to go." Thalia snipped, Hazel smacked her upper arm then grabbed her hand in a death grip.

"You two go ahead, we'll be there in a minute," Hazel yelled back.

"Ok, but don't be late you are in the running for Praetor," Frank said

"Wait! What do you mean we'll be there in a minute. What do you want?"

"Thalia I know you didn't have a proper mother and parental figures have been lacking in your life, but if you ever have any questions about anything, anything at all, I'm here for you." Hazel took on a motherly tone with a bit of pity mixed in it.

"It's not like you had any better of a childhood anyway" Thalia muttered.

"No, but at least I was willing to accept help when it was given to me!" Hazel snapped.

"Sorry I'm just not used to anyone helping me" Thalia

"It's okay just try to be more open it's good for you and Reyna can... help" Hazel handed Thalia one of her shirts and Thalia shrugged it on.

"Yeah ok can we go now?"

"Sure follow me out back." Hazel led Thalia out to the back behind the pegasi stables and with a wave of her hands opened up a hole in the ground.

"What are you doing aren't we going to camp?"

"Yeah just hold on a moment I need to clear this AWAY" Hazel yelled and the stones in the holeshot away and cleared something that looked a bit like what Thalia would imagine the Labyrinth to look like.

"Wow. That's impressive." Thalia breathed and for the first time, she saw what made her part of the seven. They both jumped in and walked the two miles or so that it took to take the straight route to Camp Jupiter. The minute they got there Hazel took off to look for her husband and kids. Thalia, on the other hand, was looking for Annabeth, Percy, and Andromeda.

"Hey Thals," Percy said with that goofy grin of his.

"Hey Perce, where's Annie and my goddaughter"

"Annabeth is right here and Andromeda is with our parents they are obsessed with the little one, they always want to be with her." Annabeth corrected annoyed.

"Yeah, it's a bit concerning, but it allows us to come to things like this."

"I have to tell you guys something..."

"Okay, what do you want? You know we're always here for you."

"Well, I got here with the girls on Friday,"

"Yeah, we were here what happened?"

"Let me talk! After everyone left I went to look for Jason and I found him at Reyna's house, but he was drunk and so he left. And she kissed me so I ran and then we ended up on the steps of the Senate house because she followed me. And then I tried to kiss her, but she didn't get it and tried to stab me and then we went back to her house and I stayed there. And when I went to Frank and Hazel's this morning they yelled at me, because I didn't tell them I wasn't coming and now I don't know what to do, because..."

"Wait, explain everything again, but slower."

"Well, I think Reyna and I are girlfriends?..."

"Really? I didn't think that Nico was serious when he said that, but good for you two."

"Are you really okay with this?'

"Why wouldn't we be okay with it? You're our best friend and we love you through thick and thin. What do you think? We fought two wars together we're not going to drop you.."

"Now that I told you guys, I am going to find Reyna."

"Okay have you seen Piper? I want to talk to her because I haven't seen her in months." Percy asked

"I haven't seen her, but I know that Jason, Frank, and Hazel are at the square"

"Thanks, give Reyna a hug from me." Percy

"Of course. We'll see each other later right?"

"Definitely, see you at the dance okay?" Annabeth clarified

"Okay bye." Thalía went to find Reyna, who was surely still in her house hiding from everyone. She walked to the house, but stopped in front of it, a bit nervous. They hadn't exactly said they were a thing, Thalia had told her friends, but she finally opened the door and walked upstairs.

"Reyna, why don't we go to the party?"

"Ah, the girlfriend is here."

"Nico, what are you doing here?"

"Reyna is my best friend what did you expect- that she wouldn't call me?" Nico pointed out.

"Idiota! I shouldn't have said anything. Now leave!" Reyna yelled.

"Yeah sure, you know you love me, but make sure you come down at some point the others want to see both of you." Nico

"Shut up and leave "I want to talk to Reyna alone" Thalia glared

"Sure... talk." Nico deadpanned and Thalia stuck her tongue out at him as he left.

"So is it okay that I told Nico I mean we didn't exactly... mmph" Thalia kissed Reyna unexpectedly and any protests by either girl were silenced.

Reyna was arguably more experienced so she led the kiss. They began slowly, but eventually, Reyna was able to work her way in. At first, Thalia was surprised, but gradually she caught on. Steadily they got faster and their hands developing minds of their own. Subsequently, they finished, both girls came away panting and both bright red.

"Yeah, I told Percy and Annabeth and Jason kind of figured it out because I was wearing your shirt when I left." Thalia's voice trailed off towards the end.

"What shirt did you take?" Reyna asked as she went searching through her drawers

"The Enrique Iglesias one" Thalia murmured taking the shirt out of her bag.

"Well, of course, they noticed, Jay bought me that shirt for my birthday."

"Then why did you let me leave wearing it? You totally embarrassed me in front of my brother and Hazel. Don't tell me you didn't notice because I won't buy that shit" Thalia asked annoyed.

"I might have wanted Jason to know I acted on his suggestions... " Reyna said putting on her official robes

"Really showing off to my brother, you two are such kids," Thalia said exasperatedly.

"At least I listen to others when they speak to me." Reyna

"Why does that seem to be a theme today first Hazel then you." Thalia

"What?" Reyna questioned

"Oh right you weren't there, Hazel tried to give me a motherly talk today," Thalia said falsely cheerful.

"That does sound like her. She sends me soup at least once a week, and honestly, if she didn't I would be dead from food poisoning. The one thing Camp Jupiter doesn't teach you, how to feed yourself." Reyna joked

"Do you really not know how to cook?"

"I can make eggs, pasta, and sandwiches" Reyna defended.

"Wow, that's great," Thalia said sarcastically

"Oh shut up, let's go down to the elections Hazel is running, she'll kill us if we don't go and I have to be there because I am running for re-election"

"Holy Hera you're right Frank mentioned that this morning." Thalia grabbed Reyna's hand and half pulled her down the stairs. Once they got outside they had to maneuver through the masses of Roman citizens that had come to vote. Mike Kahale was stepping down, he had been praetor since the war's end, but he wanted a family and the candidates were good. Hazel had a good competitor in Lucius Gray, a son of Apollo he was a fair and level-headed guy yet one you wouldn't want to cross on the battlefield. Thalia still had faith in Hazel's win, Romans valued a hero and while Gray had been on quests Hazel had saved the world.

"Bye Thalia, I'll see you after the elections okay." Reyna turned

"Sure I'll be with Percy, Annabeth, and Nico good luck"

"Thanks." Reyna left to go up to the stage she knew that the re-election was basically an act yet it never failed to make her nervous.

"How are you feeling Haze?"

"Really nervous and like I'm about to throw up. I wish Pipes could give this speech if I win she's so much better at it."

"She is a daughter of Aphrodite they tend to have a way with words. You will win, though" Reyna pointed out

"Yeah, but-" Hazel got cut off by the announcer.

"Roman citizens are now called up to the podium to submit their votes for praetor." There was a huge commotion as hundreds of people made their way up to the ballot box. Hazel, Reyna, and Lucius sat behind the stage in companionable silence two of them very nervous about whatever verdict would come. After about an hour the announcer came back.

"We will now ask you to wait patiently while the ballots are counted this will take about ten minutes. Hazel immediately tensed and began to breathe heavily.

¨Hazel calm down I promise there will be no hard feelings if you win, you deserve it.¨ Lucius's calm tone helped Hazel as he grabbed her hand in a friendly way.

¨Thanks Luc, but you deserve it too, you kept a level head when there were no praetors to lead and didn't let the whole camp fall to Octavian's delusions¨ Hazel countered. Reyna looked at the two of them, for how close she was to Hazel her duties had kept her from getting to know many of the couple's newer friends, she was surprised at how close the two seemed to be. The three sat waiting for the names to be called.

"Our first nominee to be named praetor is Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano if she would please come forward."

"Thank you I know that the issues praetors may face now are different from the issues we faced before, but I promise to lead you with the same level head I kept under harsh times. I am of the mindset that someone who has seen the war would be best suited to keep order so while I am sad that Mike has left I will be glad to welcome whoever is elected." Reyna

"And on that note, I would like to welcome our new praetor Hazel Zhang" the announcer called out. Hazel looked up at Lucius wide-eyed the blonde merely got up hugged her and pushed her forwards.

"Good luck" he whispered.

"When my brother brought me here back before the Giant war began I don't think anyone thought that the unassuming daughter of Pluto from the fifth cohort would ever amount to much, I know I didn't, but wars change people, loss changes people, being a part of the chosen 7 was both a blessing and a curse I became close to another member of the 7, a boy named Leo Valdez, Frank and I had many missions with him so much that when Leo found out that it was he who had to die he came to us and asked us to help him plan the sacrifice knowing that as Romans we would recognize the need, and we did, Leo Valdez died and while I would do it again to save the world I know that I owe a part of my praetorship to him I am glad to become praetor and I will protect our people both for my family and for a boy that died too young" Hazel

"Romans go celebrate your praetors Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano and Hazel Zhang" The announcer placed a purple cape around Hazel's shoulders, she, Reyna and Lucius left the stage. Hazel was immediately picked up and whirled around by Frank

"Come on Reyna I want you to meet someone!" Thalia yelled from somewhere in the crowd. Thalia pushed her way through and a medium height brunette followed looking very confused.

"Thalia, who is this?" Before Thalia could say anything she interjected: "Yes I know she is the praetor."Reyna walked up to them and grabbed Thalia's hand discreetly. The other girl stared intently at them but didn't say anything.

"Reyna this is Fallon my second in command, Fallon this is Reyna my... my girlfriend," Thalia said nervously

"So this is why you've suddenly been spending all your breaks here." Fallon mused looking Reyna over "Treat her well" Fallon said

"I'm glad you think so lowly of me." Reyna huffed sarcastically

"Great! Fallon, can you leave the younger girls away from the wine and make sure nobody kills anyone?" Thalia pleaded.

"Sure, but next time she will visit you I'm tired of taking care of the brats," Fallon ordered with an odd expression on her face.

"Okay I need a break anyway" Reyna interjected dragging Thalia away.

"Bye Fallon" Thalia called over her shoulder

"So where are we headed? There is dancing in the square the muses are providing the music so we hear whatever we want I saw Nico and Hazel heading there we could go to the gardens and eat I know a couple of the cohorts prepared a feast in Vesta's gardens." Reyna asked

"What do you want to do it's a celebration for you after all"

"Honestly food sounds excellent right now"

"Great and maybe we could head to the square later I know a lot of our friends are there"

"Hail Praetor Ramirez-Arellano and Thalia Grace Ambassador of Lady Diana" Mike announced

"We're friends are we not Mike?"

"Of course we are"

"Then there is no need for the formalities"

"Alright Reyna what would you like to eat the best cooks from town and the cohorts made the food."

"Do you have anything by the way of rice and beans?

"Who do you think I am? You know I wouldn't let Adella leave the menu without your favorite food."

"You are a lifesaver," Reyna said moving along the line

"And you Miss Thalia?"

"Do you have any salads?"

"Go down to the third table and Leila will assist you"

"Thals over here and bring Reyna when you get your food" Percy yelled waving his arms wildly Thalia laughed and went to grab Reyna so the two of them could sit with Percy, Annabeth, and Jason.

"Congratulations Rey not that there was ever any doubt in my mind."

"There had better not have been any doubt Grace" Reyna warned.

Jason laughed, but Reyna noticed when Thalia winced at her last name. The five ate and talked for a while before deciding to head to the square. When they arrived the dance was in full swing and Nico, Hazel, and Piper sat off to the side Hazel got up and grabbed onto Nico's wrist attempting to pull her brother onto the dance floor. It seemed as if Nico would win the right to remain seated until Piper pushed him off the bench and Hazel yanked him up. The two siblings took the dance floor and went to the center disappearing into the crowd.

"Did you guys just see that? I mean I knew Nico was more comfortable around people now, but I did not think that extended to dancing in front of the entirety of New Rome" Percy

"I don't think it does, but as you may remember Nico's "rules" have always been different for Hazel" Reyna

"True, but this probably means that he will freak out later" Jason smirked

"Look over there" Annabeth pointed into the crowd where a small circle had formed around two people. The group which now included Piper headed over to the crowd that was steadily growing larger. In the center Nico was twirling Hazel over his back and both were so focused on what they were doing that neither one noticed the growing crowd there was a collective gasp as Nico spun Hazel in a circle on his back before pulling her down to the ground behind him and reaching down to pull her to a standing position Hazel then whispered something to Nico causing him to look around and blush brightly and push his way through the crowd Reyna placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded and Nico took off down the streets of the city

"Alright, show's over! either get back to the celebrations or go home, but stop the commotion"

"Reyna are we good here? I mean can we head back to your place?" Thalia asked

"Yeah we're good"

"So you're going to leave now? You won't head over to Dakota's with us for a drink?"

"You know I'm not much for drinking neither is Thals"

"Right well have a good night"

"Perce, Annabeth are you guys coming?" Jason asked and Percy visibly tensed

"No we have to head home and get Andromeda," Annabeth said

"Okay well Pipes and I will see you when we get back to New York"

"Goodnight everyone," Thalia said before she proceeded to hug everyone as Reyna pulled her towards her house.

"C'mon Thals let's head home" Reyna

"I'm coming, I'm coming" They walked in a comfortable silence until they got home Reyna fumbled with her keys for a second before opening the door and heading upstairs.

"Nico if you need something there's food in the fridge and you know where anything else is" Reyna called across the hall.

"So have you got any plans for tonight? I have a tv in my room we could watch a movie"

"Sounds good" Reyna put a movie in and they laid next to each other for about ten minutes before Thalia was distracted by Reyna placing kisses on the back of her neck and before long the movie was forgotten... The two settled for talking the night away.

"What happened earlier when I said your last name and then when both you and Percy froze when Jason asked about drinks? Come to think about it I don't think Percy has ever come drinking with us even when Annie does." Reyna inquired

"I have serious issues with my last name because my mom was a neglecting bitch. I am seven years older than Jason and by the time he came around I was doing all the cooking, cleaning, and I raised him until Hera took him away at which point I ran away and met...Annie.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it's just been a bit ironic considering that he kind of was the saving grace of camp and it was always our thing."

"It's fine, but about the drinks, Percy's story is not mine to tell, but my mom was a huge alcoholic with the whole bottle throwing and all. So for me when I see beer or wine bottles it is not 'a little fun' it just transports me to being eight years old and hiding in the closet with Jason curled against my chest hoping that she wouldn't notice us."

"My father wasn't an alcoholic, but after his second tour in the war he changed, turned cold and mean he took pleasure in hurting Hylla and me so we took to spending more and more time with the neighbors... until we ended up with Circe

"How did that work for you? I mean you're a fighter and Hylla isn't exactly the tamest either and you resigned yourselves to doing manicures and massages for a witch?"

"I mean it's not like I had much of a choice I was a child depending on a teenager to guide me. It may surprise you, but I can still give a killer massage, sometimes after a battle I would massage Jay as we talked, to relax the both of us and when Annie was pregnant Percy would call to beg me to come over it was quite amusing." Reyna remarked

"So you and Jay?... Was that ever a thing?"

"Oh gods no I may have flirted while I was still figuring out I was a lesbian, but your brother knew about me before I did we've always been just really good friends."

"So...what would I have to do to get one of those "killer massages" as you so eloquently put it. I mean I'm not injured or pregnant so do you grant them on other occasions?" Thalia asked Reyna laughed

"Hmmm, we'll see what you can do to pay me back later for now just lay down on the bed and let me get to work," Reyna smirked

"Mkay," Thalia said and sprawled on Reyna's huge bed as Reyna kneaded the knots in her back and shoulders.

"Gods of Olympus Thals! Your shoulders are super knotted what have you been doing?"

"Well constantly holding a bow can do that to you and unlike you, I don't always have access to hot water actually most of the time we bathe in rivers or under waterfalls. Even through that, I wouldn't trade the hunt for the world I found a place where I belong and..." Thalia trailed off

"And what?" Reyna asked, her hands dropping to her side as she propped herself up on some pillows.

"And I think you'd love it you're such a perfect fighter and the girls are just amazing. I already talked to Artemis and she said you would make a great huntress."

"Whoa, Thals I appreciate your confidence in me and the hunt sounds ideal, but I just accepted another praetorship today and it will be at least a year before I can step down. I can't abandon my people and one of the praetors has to have at least one year of experience unless there are extenuating circumstances."

"So is that a no?"

"No it's a let's talk about it later like I said the hunt sounds ideal, but at this time I need to get my affairs in order and leave this camp in capable hands."

"That's reasonable I can't expect you to leave everything behind just like that."

"I love that you make plans to stay for the long haul, no one has ever really done that for me, at least not romantically," Reyna said seemingly remembering something. That was when Thalia knew that this beautiful woman before her had been just as hurt by lady Aphrodite as she had.

"Who was the first person to make you know that you were wanted for you and not just as a legionnaire?"

"It was actually Gwen the centurion of the fifth cohort, she was a bit older than me and took it upon herself to show me around camp and tell me a few secrets. She had no reason to because we were in different cohorts, but the second cohort was a lion's den especially under Raymond's rule. We still see each other at least once a week especially since she now runs our stables."

"What about Jason?"

"The blockhead hated me at first, because on my first day of sparring the centurions wanted to see what I was made of and paired me with him expecting him to beat me. He got too cocky and I beat him into the ground in front of half the camp." Reyna remarked and Thalia laughed

"He soon realized I would make a strong ally and when I got my first quest I turned to him to accompany me that's when we really got close. There's something about life-threatening danger that just brings people together you know? We had an unconventional friendship, the second and fifth cohorts were always at odds and many times we had to sneak around, but we made it work. It became a lot easier once we became centurions and we tried to repair the rift between our cohorts."

"That's reasonable my first friend was, funnily enough, the first person who tried to kill me," Thalia said bitterly

"Who was it?"

"You've heard of Luke Castellan right?"

"Of course I have, you're not saying..?

"He found me on the streets and then we found Annie together. We made our own makeshift family until I got turned into a tree and he turned into a raging psychopath."

"It must have been terribly hard to lose him"

"It was, but now I have the best family I could have asked for in the hunt. We really have each other's backs both literally and figuratively" Thalia grinned. The two spent the rest of the night talking laughing and doing many other things and ended up sleeping tangled together on Reyna's bed.

 **A/N:** _Hey guys I'm so sorry for not posting in who knows how long. I've been dealing with a lot of big changes in my life, mostly consisting of getting a girlfriend, a job and moving out. In during all of this thru a very complicated series of events I had lost the story for a couple of months. But have no fear, it is finished (has been since the day it was posted_ _ヽ（・＿・；_ _)_ _ノ_ _) so all I need to do is edit and post the rest of the chapters._


	6. Unplanned Parenthood

**Chapter 6**

Dec 20, 2019

Thalia and Reyna were on a date in New Rome in the middle of dinner, when a red Iris Message appeared in front of them. They had never seen a message like this before, so it concerned them a bit

"Thalia and Reyna, we asked Iris to make this message materialize in case the worst should ever come," Annabeth's voice came out from the image of the two holding their daughter. Reyna recognized the picture, she had taken it a few months ago but was still confused as to why they weren't speaking live.

"What Annabeth means is that this message will only appear if we are both killed, and we need you to retrieve Andromeda immediately," Percy spoke with utter seriousness and the two young women looked at each other in a stupor.

"One last thing, know that we love you and hope this message never appears to you..." Annabeth said a bit choked up.

Percy cut in "Also it will let you summon Mrs. O'leary once, to get to our house. We made a bargain with Iris that as soon as our souls entered Hades realm she would send this to you, so in case you were wondering there is no chance of saving us. You can still save Andromeda so thank you for taking care of our daughter in advance. Love you, bye I hope we don't see each other soon"

"Love you, bye" Annabeth echoed, and the message disappeared, the only trace it was ever there was a dog whistle on the ground.

Thalia was in shock, still waiting for Percy to pop up and say 'got ya.' Reyna was, as always much more efficient, but now looking back on it, the numbness was Reyna's way of grieving. Reyna immediately reached out and grabbed the whistle blew it, then pulled Thalia onto the hellhound that had appeared in front of them. She seemed to know where to go as if told by Percy himself.

The shadow traveling probably only took moments but felt like ages to both Thalia and Reyna. When they got to Percy and Annabeth's house, it looked worse than New York after the Titan War just on a smaller scale. Tables crushed, couch shredded, and walls smashed. Glass littered the floor with broken pots, windows, and pictures. Blood smeared everywhere. The Christmas tree was completely mangled. Thalia almost choked on her tears when she saw the pictures that hadn't been completely destroyed.

"Mama? Dada?" The innocent voice of the toddler rang throughout the house. Thalia and Reyna split up to be more efficient. Reyna went to search for any remnants of Percy and Annabeth's bodies, a task that the overly emotional Thalia would not be fit for.

Thalia ran towards the back of the house, where she knew the bedrooms were. When she got to Andromeda's, she saw her safely tucked away in the back of the room.

Thalia lunged out to grab the child, narrowly missing being impaled by a giant iron, bronze, and gold spike.

The second time she was more careful and examined the room, aside from the normal things there seemed to be a spattering of metallic dust around all entrances to the room. How they did it, Thalia didn't know she just knew she had to get rid of it to grab Andromeda. She wasn't as good at manipulating the wind as Jason, but it was the only thing she could think of with the mantra of "They're gone, They're gone" running through her mind.

She slowly blew the strange dust into half of a vase that was in the corner and went up to the crying toddler she lifted Andromeda into her arms and she immediately quieted

"Tally. Mama? Dada? Wanna Mama and Dada" She said with as much seriousness as a child of her age could have.

"Want to go see Rey Rey?" Thalia cooed, pulling the child closer to her chest. She knew Reyna hated it when she called her that, but it was hilarious to watch the stoic Roman praetor melt when she saw the toddler.

"Weyna!" Andromeda clapped her hands. Thalia half smiled Andromeda really was adorable. Her smile was completely Percy's, she would never have admitted it when he was alive, but that hopeful, happy and carefree smile was 100% her father's although it hadn't been as present as it was when she met him. Thalia shuffled around the room and began gathering Andromeda's things. She grabs the baby bag that lies in the corner of the room, seemingly there for this sort of occasion. Seeing as there was a slight layer of dust on top of it. Thalia rummaged through the bag, to make sure that everything that was needed was there, sure enough, it was.

She hoisted the bag onto her shoulder, then headed to leave the room. Just then Andromeda reached over her shoulder as if to grab something.

Thalia looked at her cooing "What is it, sweetie?"

Andromeda attempted to crawl over her shoulder, "Owa, owa." She grumbled.

Thalia looked behind her and saw a terribly worn stuffed owl that Luke had given a six-year-old Annabeth lying inside of Andromeda's crib. She walked to the crib, grabbed the owl, and handed it to Andromeda who promptly fell asleep.

Thalia then carried the child down the hallway, keeping Andromeda's face pushed against her shoulder. Eventually, she reached the living room, where Reyna stood pale faced.

"What did you find?" Thalia whispered, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"They were utterly destroyed it must have been an ambush possibly..."

"Hellhounds, it was hellhounds at least 12 of them too, I'm surprised she's still alive." A male voice interrupted from behind them. Reyna turned, blindly thrusting her sword forwards.

"Hey! Look before you impale someone why don't you."

"Nico! What are you doing here? How did you know what happened?" Thalia asked, but she couldn't bring herself to say what had happened.

"Son of Hades," Nico shrugged, "I can sense when souls, especially those close to me pass. Why are you two here?" Nico wondered. Thalia thought of what a burden it must be to know exactly when your loved ones die.

"What were you doing out back in the clearing?" Thalia inquired.

"Killing the monsters so that their baby would live. What were you doing and how is she alive?" Nico

"There was a weird dust surrounding her room if you tried to cross it spikes popped up, I wanted to show you the dust, but I left it in the room. Damn it!" Thalia slid down to the ground with her back against the part of the wall that remained and let Andromeda down onto the floor. Her shoulders began to shake, Reyna noticed she was sobbing.

"Hey, shh it's okay."Reyna attempted to comfort her girlfriend and noticed Andromeda begin to stir.

"No, how can you say it's okay, they were my family, I love Jason, but I've known Percy longer. He came to me after his first date with her as happy as he could be. He asked me how he was supposed to ask her to prom. When he thought Sally was dying sure he called Annabeth, but he called me too. I held him when he couldn't even go to the hospital, I convinced him to go."

"When Annabeth got pregnant he came to me and had and I'm going to be a dad freak out for the Gods sakes. For all intents and purposes, he was my little brother. Annabeth she, she was all I had left of my years on the run, but she grew up to be an amazing young woman. I was there when she first realized she loved Percy, I was the one she complained to about when the stupid seaweed-brained moron would get the guts to ask her to prom. When Sally was sick she came and cried with me, because Percy needed her to be strong. I was the first person she told about the pregnancy, whenever she had a question since she didn't have a mom, she came to the Hunters and Artemis was happy to answer them. She showed me all her nerd papers, even though I didn't know what was going on in them I always looked at them and now she'll never get to build what she wanted."

"They wanted to change the world, even though they didn't have the time to change the world. For me, they did. Percy was the heart of our mission, Annabeth was the brains and now they're gone. Reyna, they're gone they aren't on a quest, a god didn't take them, they aren't going to show up to talk to me randomly anymore. They died and I don't know how I am going to move on without them."

"I hungy" Andromeda announced. Reyna turned her attention to the child in her care.

"Nico can you get her some food, I need to…"

"Deal with your girlfriend, yeah, yeah I got it." Nico dismissed her comment. "Come on Andromeda, let's get you fed." Nico cooed, as he left the room.


	7. Blood, Tears, and Sweat

**Chapter 7**

December 27, 2019

It was a fittingly cold day and masses of people had turned up to the combined funeral of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The gods had found a way to allow their mortal parents and siblings into the heavily guarded camp. This was a highly vulnerable occasion seeing as it was very emotionally charged for not only the demigods but the gods present as well. The waters had reflected the grief of Poseidon, and Athena had retreated to her chambers today, but they were by far not the only gods affected. There was a much larger population of demigods present than had been at a single location since the two camps had been separated. Piper clung to Jason tears streaming down both their faces, Hazel sat in between Nico and Frank too much in shock to cry. Thalia and Reyna sat with Andromeda on Reyna's lap behind Jason and Piper with the Huntresses. Thalia rested her head on Reyna's shoulder and Fallon laid a hand on Thalia's shoulder as tears drenched Reyna's shirt. Clarisse, Malcolm, Travis, Connor, Lou Ellen and their respective partners sat in the back. Clarisse sat stone-faced as Chris wrapped an arm around her, she would never admit it, but the two demigods had had a huge impact on her life. Malcolm was stoic, staring at Andromeda with a fond sadness in his eyes. Chiron stood in the front near the meticulously created pyres and began to speak.

"We are joined here today in remembrance of two demigods who changed our society as we know it. I knew Annabeth Chase since she was seven and she had always had a bright mind, even for a child of Athena. Annabeth played a crucial role in both the Titan and Giant wars, we can also thank her for the part she played in uniting the Romans and the Greeks. Annabeth had many plans in life, she was still redesigning Olympus, had plans for buildings in the mortal world, and was designing new weapons and protection systems with a team. Her mind will be greatly missed, but that says nothing of her chivalry and compassion. She is loved greatly and by many. Perseus Jackson came into camp at the age of twelve and was immediately pushed into the deep end yet he always managed to come out on top. He had the patience of a saint and was always willing to lend a helping hand or a shoulder to lean on. The kindness he emanated will be shown in the camp and our actions. It is undeniable that the two of them loved each other. The two were always side by side protecting each other. Perseus will always be known as the hero of Olympus, but the most important title he held in his life was that of a father. It may not mean much to us now, but if they could have chosen any way to go protecting their daughter is something they would not regret. As we all know funerals are for the living." Chiron ended on a choked out note. The pyres were unconventional, just as their relationship had been, blue and green threads intertwined with gray and gold in a tapestry made in a collaboration of the camps. Although it was unconventional it was only fitting that they would be seen from the way they had always been in life, together.


End file.
